Spiders
by XX-HeadOverConverse-XX
Summary: Chlerek oneshot.


"Derek!" Chloe squealed from her room upstairs. I was out of my chair and in her door before Simon stood up.

"S-s-spider." She pointed a shaking finger to her dresser. I tried to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful. This earned a glare from the still trembling Chloe. I slipped my shoe off and smashed the tiny insect.

"Thanks." She mumbled. My immediate response was to smile at her. She was always happier when I smiled, I don't understand why, but if it makes her happy then I'll do it. She returned my smile, but her face fell slightly when I put my shoe back on and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry that I keep getting you… especially over little stuff like this." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here when ever you need me." Chloe's smile brightened and she blushed slightly.

"I'll always need you." She mumbled, looking at the ground. That sent sparks flying through me. I lifted her chin with two of my fingers and winked at her, before walking out the door. Chloe would always need me. That was thrilling.

I walked back into the living room to see Simon sitting on the couch smiling.

"What?" I ask, sitting on the other end of the couch. He smiled and shook his head.

"What was it this time?" I couldn't help but smile, she needed me.

"Spider." Simon began laughing.

"That's better than ghosts and what ever Tori could plan." He said, holding his sides. From the time we had reach the Safe House, Chloe had been by my side every minute she could. But I didn't mind, if she was with me she was safe. Simon had since stopped his restless flirting, though I had no claim on Chloe nor she me. He said we would figure it out eventually.

"Ouch." Chloe mumbled on the stairs, slipping on the last few.

"I'm fine, Derek. Don't get up." she whispered so only i could hear. I made my self stay seated, she didn't like drawing attention to her clumsy self. She limped into the living room and sat across from us in a chair beside the TV.

"Chloe? You okay?" Simon asked. She nodded and leaned back against the chair, closing her eyes. She was not fine. Simon looked at me, questioning silently what he should do.

"Ice." With out another word he went into the kitchen. I walked over to Chloe and squatted down, putting all my weight on my toes.

"What did you hurt?" she opened one eye and closed it again.

"I'm fine." She said simply. I lightly tapped her ankle and she winced.

"You are not fine. Its sweeling. Probably sprained. You need to stay off of it for a few days." I told her. She sat up, wincing again when I flexed her ankle in my palm.

"That hurts." She pouted in a whisper. I gently propped her foot on my knee.

"I know, sorry." Simon came back in with a bag full of ice, which I placed on her purple ankle, earning another wince.

"I'm sorry." She just leaned back against the chair her foot still relaxing against my knee. Simon thumped my back to tell me he was going to bed.

"Chloe, do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" I ask taking her foot and sliding her whole body side ways in the chair so her head and feet were both propped up. She grabbed on to my arm, and I glanced down at her to see her eyes clinched tight together.

"You okay?" I moved her face so I could see her. She nodded and leaned against my hand.

"Chloe, you need to sleep." She frowned and opened her eyes.

"Fine." She slowly slipped into a sitting position.

"Do you need help?" she frowned and stood up propping on her unwounded foot and against my arm.

"I can do it." She is so stubborn. She began to walk stumbling and reaching back for me. I instinctively grabbed her hand, steadying her.

"Thanks." She murmured. She squealed in surprise when I scooped her up bridal style and began walking up the stairs.

"I can walk." She said half heartedly, but settled against my chest. I hoped she didn't realize how much I enjoyed being near her. I opened her door and sat her on her bed, propping her wounded foot on a pillow at the end of the bed. She sat up on her elbows, and was staring intently at my face. I kept my eyes on her foot, propping it this way and that until I couldn't not look at her.

"What?" I turned to her. Chloe smiled and shook her head.

"You're good at this." She said laying back on the bed. I stood up, towering over her.

"At what?" she confused me.

"At this. Making sure I'm safe. No body ever cared if I was okay, they just assumed." She made a funny face at the end. I laughed at her.

"Well, thanks. And I care if your safe." She smiled brightly at me, grabbing my hand and tugging at my fingers.

"I thought so." she closed her eyes and let go of my hand. What did she mean by, she thought so?

"What do you mean?" she opened one eye.

"It makes me feel good that you care."

"Good, cause I do." I winked at her, before walking to the door.

"Good night, Derek." She waited for a reply.

"Night, Chloe." I closed the door behind me and leaned against the wall beside her door. Wow was I in love with that girl.


End file.
